


Time's Daughter

by spirit_of_a_wolf_85



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Song of Time - Freeform, Time Is A Good Dad, Time Travel, Time is a good dad change my mind, Time's daughter, Time's dauhter is Marin, Twi's mother is Marin, Use of the Ocarina, Why Did I Write This?, a panicked dad, also because I like sheik, alteration in the flow of time, because she's a fucking badass, cursing, i wanted to do it a long time ago, lullaby is sheik, ocarina, she can still change into her ninja attire, sheik is one of my favourite caracters, sky four wind legend hyrule time are worried, sky wars and twi act like brothers change my mind, the boys are precious and must be protected at all costs, twi is time's grandson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirit_of_a_wolf_85/pseuds/spirit_of_a_wolf_85
Summary: When Time had received the letter, he nearly fell on his knees. It took several shouts and shakes from his eight companions to snap out of his trance. And when he did, he couldn’t even answer the questions of the Links. He just smiled, laughed unbelievingly and shook his head. “He has lost it.” He heard the veteran say. “Shut up, Legend!” Warriors hissed. Time only sighed and smiled brighter. Maybe he had lost it, after all. He wouldn’t be too surprised.Or: Malon and Time have a baby
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Four & Sky (Linked Universe), Four & Time (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Time (Linked Universe), Legend & Time (Linked Universe), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Sky & Time (Linked Universe), Time & Twilight (Linked Universe), Time & Warriors (Linked Universe), Time & Wild (Linked Universe), Time & Wind (Linked Universe), Time (Linked Universe) & Everyone, Twilight & Warriors & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 113





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted so badly to read a fic about Time being a dad, and I thought: Why don't I write one instead? So this happened. I hope you enjoy it!

When Time had received the letter, he nearly fell on his knees. It took several shouts and shakes from his eight companions to snap out of his trance. And when he did, he couldn’t even answer the questions of the Links. He just smiled, laughed unbelievingly and shook his head. “He has lost it.” He heard the veteran say. “Shut up, Legend!” Warriors hissed. Time only sighed and smiled brighter. Maybe he had lost it, after all. He wouldn’t be too surprised  
After seeing that they weren’t moving for a while, Twilight and Warriors decided to take the reins of the group. Warriors, with Wind, Legend and Four, went to grab some firewood and scout the terrain. Twilight stayed, and he, Sky and Wild made camp. Hyrule helped Time lay down, checked him for any injuries, and when he found none, he proceeded to nervously make a small talk. More accurately, he started rambling about why Seafood Paella was his favourite plate.

When Time had calmed down, he had sat in the floor, not even ashamed. The news were too big, and they affected the nine heroes, even if indirectly. However, whom would freak out even more than Time would be Twilight. Because it was news about his mother.  
When the other four heroes returned, Wild had already started cooking dinner. He was making some kind of fish –salmon, maybe? –with cream. Time knew he had wanted to do Time’s favourite dinner, fruitcake, but that was impossible because he lacked Durian fruit.

  
Salmon was good, anyway. Everything was good. It had to be Time’s happiest day in his life.

  
When he was feeling up to stand up, he regained his serious state and pretended that his fall had never happened. The others, though, were worried. He could feel the tension of the group, and finally, he couldn’t stand it more.

While having dinner, he tried to avoid the worried glances his boys were giving him. While having dessert, though, he snapped.

“Boys. Quit looking at me like I’m going to die.” He said. The eight heroes glanced to their Monster Cake and avoided Time’s eye. He knew that he had a terrifying glare, and he knew how to use it. He would be lying if he said that he sometimes didn’t enjoy Twilight’s scared expression when he did it.

But, as terrified of him as all they were, they were Links. He should know that they were brave to the point of indigestion.

“Time, we know that you’re fine now, but… we really should know what happened. We have to prevent this from happening again.” Twilight looked straight to his face, and the only thing Time could think about was that those blue eyes were the same shade that Malon’s. He told himself to snap out of it.

“Alright.” Time said. The heroes looked at each other, probably thinking that it had been too easy. Time, as a general rule, never shared _anything_ about him. He brought out the letter he had pocketed before, glancing at Malon’s perfect handwriting, and scanned the group of heroes. He decided to give it to Twilight.

He quickly read it, tension in the air. After he finished, he looked up, a face that rivalled the shock on Time’s after he had found out. “Is this for real?” He whispered. The others eyed them both nervously. Slowly but surely, Time nodded. “What? What’s for real? What’s happening?” Wind shouted. Warriors quickly shut him up. “Time…” Twilight smiled. “I know, pup” Time’s voice was broken. Broken with sheer happiness.

And then, Twilight threw himself against the Old Man, hugging him fiercely. Four caught the letter and, after reading it, he shouted, “Time’s having a baby!”

And that led to an uproar. From Legend laughing, Wild screaming “Woah! A _real_ baby?” And Sky yelling “Congratulations!” all over, Warriors’ shock, Wind’s high-pitch scream, Hyrule looking dazed and Four still reading the letter, trying to figure out more details.

When the nine heroes calmed, they all congratulated Time. They now understood why the Old Man had nearly fallen down, that was big news. None of the heroes had kids, but they knew that they were a huge responsibility. Fortunately, Time had already had eight kids to practice, whom were now guessing the baby’s gender and trying to come up with names.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eight months passed, and Time was growing impatient. He _had_ to be there when the baby was born. After a bit of guessing and receiving Malon’s letters, they had established that Time’s child would be a girl. Eventually, she would grow up to be Twilight’s mother.

He was impatient to see his wife, take care of her, hug her, but time-travelling had always been tricky. Time couldn’t just. Choose. Where he wanted to be. If so, he would have gone where Malon was long, long time ago, and many of the heroes would have gone to see their friends.

“…Old Man?” He heard. He snapped his attention towards the group. “What?” He asked. The heroes snorted. “We were wondering if this is your Hyrule.” Wild asked. He looked around and saw that they were in the Forest Temple. “Oh… yes. But we shouldn’t be here.” He said. “Why?” Sky asked.

“This is the Lost Woods. Without a fairy, we can be transformed into stalfos or, in Wind’s and Four’s case, Skull kids. Fortunately, I know the forest’s children pretty well” Time smiled. He calculated. A day to get out of the Lost Woods, and then two more to Lon Lon Ranch.

“You do? Well, we have to get moving.” Warriors said. Time nodded and pulled out his Ocarina. He played a lively three-noted song, which he repeated twice before closing his eye. Inside his head, he heard a little laugh. “Link! It’s been sooooo long since we talked!” A childish voice. He was going to sound like crazy, but he talked anyways. “Yeah, Saria. I’ve been busy, y’know, time-travelling and stuff.” He said with his eye still closed. “Ohh! Cool! Where are you? Somewhere beautiful?” “Actually, I’m inside the lost woods, in the Forest Temple with eight of my friends, and since I don’t have a fairy anymore…” He said.

“I get it. I’ll come as soon as possible!” Saria laughed and broke the connection. Time opened his eyes and looked at his boys. “Saria’s coming to help.” He said, smiling. “Good. I’m hungry; do we have something to eat?” Legend asked. Wild gave each of the Links apples to eat in their way, and then, under Time’s protective eye, they started climbing trees and scanning the Temple’s door.

“I’m here!” A small voice said and giggled. Time turned, along with Sky, Warriors and Twilight, who had been smart enough to stay on solid ground. “Saria!” Time kneeled and let the small Kokiri hug him. “Link, I heard the news. Malon’s having a baby! Congrats! Anyways, I assume you want to go to her quickly. Follow me!” She smiled brightly and the nine heroes followed her up close.

After a day of walking, Saria told the heroes “Here is where I have to leave you. Link come back soon! Especially with the little cutie!” She giggled and waved goodbye after disappearing deep in the woods. Time walked forwards, leading the group. He listened to the conversations: Warriors and Legend bickering, Four and Wind talking about sailing, Sky looking intensely to Twilight as he described what he remembered of his mother to Wild.  
Time blocked all of that, and concentrated on getting out of the forest. When they did, it was night, so the heroes planted camp and Wild started to do dinner. Today they would eat some kind of soup.

“Two days to reach the ranch. Only two days. Hang on, my love, I’m coming.” Time whispered to the stars.


	2. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes slowly make their way towards Lon Lon Ranch. They try to behave like normal human beings, but discussions are as frequent as the drops falling from the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Chapter 1. The last one was kind of a prologue. I don't... really know what to say, so...  
> I hope you like it! Like always, if you find any mistakes, please tell me and I'll fix it!

_Dawn of the first day: 72 hours remain._

Time was woken up by Four, who had been doing his shift. As the heroes quickly packed their belongings, he eyed the horizon, ready, anxious. “It’s going to be okay, Time.” He turned. Twilight was next to him, smiling brightly, reassuring. Time smiled too, and nodded. “Thanks, pup.”

They started to walk, Time at the front, Four and Hyrule right behind him, Sky and Warriors tailing them, then Legend with Wind, and at the end Twilight and Wild. Rain started to fall from the sky, making difficult the heroes’ advancing. While the group walked in silence, thinking about their own things, something was bound to happen anytime.

It all started when Warriors accidentally stepped on a puddle of water with such strength that he dirtied Legend’s bare legs. All the heroes could see that this wasn’t going to end well. Both of them started shouting at each other. Time allowed it for two minutes, and then lowered his pace.

“You are an idiot!” Warriors shouted, throwing more dirt on Legend’s legs. “And you, an asshole!” Legend yanked War’s wet scarf, throwing him off balance. Luckily, Time caught him. “Both of you, enough.” His stern eye gave no room for discussion. Both of the younger boys nodded and shame burned their cheeks. They both knew that this was important for Time.

However, that was not the only discussion.

Half an hour had passed. Now Twilight walked with Time and Sky, Warriors chatted with Wind, Legend and Hyrule walked behind them and at the tail Four and Wild.

Those two were the problem.

Four was mature for his age, and had a strong opinion on cohesion. He thought, because he had yelled it to someone when scolding them; that a group had to stay united in order to survive, to accomplish their objective. The way he said it suggested that he had worked in a disorganized group before, and didn’t think highly of them. Four always checked all the companions were behaving the way they should.

And then there was Wild, who walked off when he could. Wild, who, even though he had accomplished staying in the group for long times, he always felt the need to explore. The _‘ohhh~-what’s-over-there’_ feeling was present in the nine heroes, but Wild’s and Rule’s shined above all’s, maybe because of the state of their kingdoms.

And, even though Twilight, Time, Legend, Warriors and Four had tried to repress the two explorers and an enthusiastic Wind, they just needed to run off sometimes.

Wild knew he had to stay on the path, and that it was Time’s more important day of his life, and that he would receive an earful, but maybe _if I go five minutes and I return before they realize…_

But Four noticed. When Wild was about to walk inside a small cave they found, Four grabbed his black hood and yanked. Wild made a yelp and looked back. Luckily, nobody but Four had noticed. Unluckily, Four seemed pissed off. 

Now, the eight heroes had noticed that Four’s eyes changed colour. It wasn’t difficult to miss, and the boys were observant. They had guessed that it was a side effect of their adventure, and they hadn’t given it much thought, nor mentioned it, until they started seeing a pattern.

Green when he was sword playing, when he was doing actions that are more physical. Grey-ish when he was reading, trying to solve a puzzle. Red when he was emotional, in the verge of tears. And blue… when he was in _blue mode,_ Four had worst temper than Legend, and that was saying something.

Before Wild turned, he hoped to see Four’s indifferent grey eyes. But when he saw those cobalt spheres, he nearly yelped again. And the group was starting to realize their detour.  
“What in the dark world were you thinking to do?” Four said, trying to stay impassibly but failing miserably. “Uh…” Wild chocked in his own words. He now was debating inside who was more terrifying: Four, or Twilight. While the answer was still Twilight, Four came pretty close to rival the Wolf Hero.

“You wanted to run away, didn’t you?” Four’s voice was dangerously trembling, eyes narrowed in fury. “Uh… I just wanted to check that cave over there. Just, y’know, if there were any monsters…” Wild mumbled. The group had turned to see what was going on, several meters ahead of them.

Four grabbed his tunic by the neck and, with a strength nobody would have guessed he had, he lifted Wild entirely. “Don’t lie to me!” Four spat. “Sorry! I just wanted to check it out, okay?” Wild said defensively. “WE HAVE TO STAY UNITED!” Four shouted. Wild was taken aback by the shortest hero. “I promise I won’t wander off again, sweet Hylia, you’re terrifying!” Wild wriggled to get out of Four’s strong grasp. At that, Four lowered Wild to the ground. His eyes turned amber. Nobody but Wild, and probably Twilight with his enhanced hearing, heard him whisper “No… We’re not terrifying… We’re not. We can’t be.” But then, the shortest hero shook his head and glared at Wild. His eyes, however, were now grey, which meant that he was trying to process something.

“Stay on the fucking path.” Four said. Then, he quickly walked to where the rest of the heroes were, debating if they should help the longhaired hero. Wild then stayed all day glued to Twilight, like a kicked puppy, and avoided taking a look at the landscape around him.

Finally, the night fell. Time told the heroes to rest, they would arrive to the ranch by midday the next day. Therefore, the nine heroes quickly set camp, Wild immediately starting on dinner. He tried to make something light, so he made nine Skewed Mushrooms for the heroes and honeyed apples for sharing. While he worked, Four approached him, his eyes glinting like emeralds.

“Wild. Do you have any weapon that needs fixing?” He said casually. Wild looked up at the shortest hero. He knew he wanted to talk to him. “Uh… no, not really. You did a good job last time. Only my guardian sword is going to break soon, but those need Sheikah Tech.” Wild said. He knew that swords wasn’t what Four was looking for with this approach.  
“Thanks.” Four flushed at Wild’s praise. “Look, I –I’m sorry…” Four glared at the floor. “Look, Smithy, it’s all right. I understand.” Wild tried to avoid making him uncomfortable. “No, I’m sorry for yelling at you and grabbing you. It’s just…” He sat next to Wild and looked him straight into his eyes. Wild noticed how they weren’t a definite colour, more like the four of them at once.

“…I used to be this way, you know. Curious, not knowing what I wanted to do, doing various things at once. And it took me a lot to be the hero I am today. With this, I don’t want to tell you that you’re no hero, quite the contrary. You are amazing. But I… I don’t want you to follow the same path that I followed, y’know what I mean?” Four looked down, and up again, sad, hopeful, remorseful. “I understand, Four. I’m sorry I’m like this, too. But the bit I remember from me before… I don’t want that. I’m fine as I am. And I know that I’m just a big trouble for most of you…” Wild smiled. “Tell that to Twilight,” Four clucked. “But I’ll try my best to be better.” Wild nodded.

“Again, I’m sorry.” Four looked to his side, where the bright fire was. “Hey, don’t look so glum, Smithy. Come here.” Wild widened his arms. Four opened his eyes, Wild wasn’t keen on physical touch. Only Wolfie, or Twilight, could hug him. Four had only touched Wild once before, by accident, and he had flinched so hard that now Four was extremely careful.  
So when Four hesitated, Wild advanced forwards carefully, and he slowly wrapped his scarred arms around the shortest hero. Four, when Wild was hugged to him, he too wrapped his arms around him, putting his head to his shoulder.

And there Four stayed until he fell asleep, not being able to taste Wild’s excellent dinner and being object of Legend’s and Warriors teasing the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a short chapter... eh, whatever. I don't know when I'll be able to post the next one, so stay tuned or whatever you guys say in this kind of situation. See you!


	3. Arriving at the Ranch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of walking, the Heroes arrive at Lon Lon Ranch, where someone is awaiting them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to post today! Yay!

_Dawn of the second day: 48 hours remain._

“Will you shut up?” Four mumbled. They hadn’t even been walking ten minutes, and he was already tired of his two companions, who were treating him now like he was two years old. “I fell asleep, is that a big deal?” The smithy asked. “While hugging Wild… your momma was protecting you from bad spirits, Four?” Warriors smirked.

Four punched him in his arm. He had made a bruise. Nobody scolded him. Warriors had it coming.

Then, Legend and Warriors decided to shut up, at least for a while.  
Time was having an anxiety attack since they had started the walk, but none of the heroes noticed. He walked forwards, not looking back, and nothing in him except his rapid breathing betrayed it.

_  
What if I’m not good enough? I’m his father after all, and Malon will have to raise her alone until I defeat this shit evil. And this is Twilight’s mother. I have to raise her well. I have to take care of her, and I don’t have any idea how. I will mess up badly, I know it, I’m shit with kids, I suck at this, this is what I wanted but now I’m not so sure. What if Malon has already birthed her? Alone? What do I do? Why did it have to be me? I’ll be a shit dad, I’m responsible for Twilight’s depression, I’ll fucking mess up…_

__  
However, Twilight, with his wolf senses, felt that there was something wrong with him. Of course, he noticed. He was Twilight, after all. He knew Time better than the others did.  
“Old Man?” He asked, nearly a whisper, but loud enough to make Time flinch. “Hey, Time, are you okay?” Twilight eyed him. Time nodded, pushing against his aching chest and trembling hands. “No, you’re not.” Twilight said. Time sighed and shook his head. Twilight took a good look at his posture and told him “Sit for a while. I’ll talk to the others.” Twilight smiled reassuringly and turned to do so. While Time couldn’t hear what Twilight was saying, he could catch on the words “go on, Time, stop prying, stupid curious kids” and a few curses. Time smirked internally despite the situation.

Finally, the group, looking at Time and seeing his pale face, decided to trust Twilight and walk forwards. When they were out of earshot, Twilight sat in front of his mentor. “Spill it, dad.” He smirked.

Time sighed. “I’m not ready. Malon will have to raise her alone, and then what? She won’t even recognize me. I’m not going to be a good father.” Time said. Twilight moved to Time’s side, passing an arm behind Time’s armoured shoulders. The older hero looked at Twilight’s eyes, blue crystals that were the same as Malon’s. He saw his slightly pointy nose, similar to his. He appreciated his fuzzy hair, which was caramel brown with a shade of red. All of Twilight reminded him of Malon and himself.

“I remember very few of my mother. After all, she died when I was five. But what I remember… she explained me stories of heroes. She told me that my grandfather was that hero everybody talked about, but then again, everybody said that to his or her children, so I didn’t believe her. Until I met you, Time. She talked highly of you. She told me that my grandfather was the most amazing person she had ever met. And, while I know you can be as a fucking gremlin as Wild can be, I have no reason to disagree.” Twilight stood up.

“Now, I think we have a birth to witness, and a mother to congratulate. Know that you don’t mess up anything, except maybe the time you tried to cook with Malon and you messed up her kitchen.” Twilight clucked and gave Time his hand to help him stand up. Time took it, and, while they both stood, Time looked deep into his protégé’s eyes, and said “Thank you, pup.” “You’re most welcome, Old Man. Now, you able to run to catch them?” “I’ll race you” Time smirked. “Oh, you’re _so_ going to lose.” Twilight laughed, and started running, Time right behind him.

Twilight won. What a surprise! If the other heroes were curious about why Time seemed to have cried, or the shit-eating grin the both heroes had, or why they were racing each other, nobody let it on. 

They hiked up a hill, and finally, they could see the ranch, down in the valley. They could see spots of orange, the pumpkins, black, brown and white spots, which were the horses, furry pieces of white, that were the sheep.

Wild was the one who decided how to hike down the hill. “Shield surfing race!” He pulled off his shield, and Wind, Hyrule and Four did the same. Sky, Warriors and Twilight looked at each other. “They’re going to kill themselves.” Sky said. “Yes they are” Twilight agreed. “Let’s go and plan their funeral.” Warriors finished. The three of them ran down the hill at the same time the four younger heroes crashed their shields against the rocks.

“Goddess, they’re stupid.” Legend said to Time. “Yes they are.” Time agreed, and the both calmly walked down to meet four stupid dazed heroes and three exasperated heroes tending to the aforementioned stupid heroes. 

When nobody was hurt anymore, they proceeded to walk towards the ranch’s door, Time himself shaking entirely. The other eight boys took turns to calm him up. “Everybody, go leave your armour and stuff where the last time. Wind and I, we’re going to check on Malon.” Hyrule nodded towards the sailor hero.

Hyrule and Wind ran up the stairs, and, knocking first, they entered into Malon and Time’s bedroom. There was she, sleeping peacefully. Wind was the one who woke her up. Shaking her slightly, he said “Malon? We’re here. Time’s here.” She groggily opened her eyes, and when she saw Wind’s young face staring anxiously at her, she smiled. “Wind, dear! I’m sorry I can’t stand up.” “Don’t, Malon. That could be bad for you and the baby.” Hyrule said, being the medic he was. “By the way, you won’t believe Time’s reaction when he received your letter. He…” Wind laughed, but then he heard a cough from the door. Hyrule and Wind turned, and Malon glanced to the door. There was Time, glaring at the two young heroes. “Sorry, _dad_.” Wind smiled teasingly. Time’s look softened as he sat next to his wife. “How are you, dear?” He said softly. “Wanted to hear the story.” Malon pouted. “Also, I called Lullaby to help me. She’s coming… today afternoon.” Malon said.

“Wait, you called Her Majesty? And you’re allowed to call her Lullaby?” Time asked. “We’re good friends.” Malon smirked. “ _We’re_ good friends, and I’m hardly allowed to call her ‘Zel’.” It was now Time’s turn to pout. “Now, dear, don’t be so…” Malon stopped her sentence when they heard someone say “I swear, for the love of Hylia, we’re not thieves!” It was Legend’s voice, followed by a shriek.

Time sighed. “That would be Sheik. I’ll go take care of it.” Malon clucked and nodded. Wind and Hyrule looked at each other, not knowing who Sheik was. “Are they in danger?” Wind asked. “Oh, maybe? Only if Sheik decides they are a threat before I can stop them.” Time smirked and hurried down the stairs.

He stared the room where he was. Sky was pinned to the wall with one of Sheik’s knives. Warriors had his sword ready. Legend had his arms up, in a surrender sign. Twilight was next to Sky, presumably trying to help him before Sheik had told him to stop moving. Four had in hand a bow and an arrow, but was still, not daring to move. Moreover, Sheik had Wild grabbed from his tunic, knife at his neck, threatening. 

Time looked at Sheik’s fierce stance and his companions’ hopelessness, and he straight up cracked. He nearly fell down laughing, and everybody tuned to look at him. “Old Man? Can you tell…?” Twilight said. Time wheezed. When he calmed down, he straightened himself, without suppressing his grin, and said “Guys, meet Queen Zelda.”

The horrified stare he received had him laughing again. “That’s LULLABY?” Four shouted. “What the Fuck?” Legend said in unison. “You could have warned!” Warriors cried. Time just laughed –that is, until Sheik’s glare pierced trough him.

“So, Link. Giving my nickname to strangers?” They let go of Wild, just to point the older hero with her knives. “Sorry, your Maj… Sorry, Zelda. We had to nickname you, and since you already had one…” Time rubbed the back of his neck.

Sheik moved as fast as light. They pinned Time down and they frowned. Twilight yelped and went for his sword, until he noticed Time was laughing. “Where. Have. You. Been?” Lullaby said. Time smiled. “Long story.”

“I’m not letting this pass, Link.” Lullaby said, and they stood up and, with a flash of light, they changed into her Queen Outfit, the one most of Links were used to. “Time? Everything alright there?” Hyrule shouted, running down the stairs, sword unsheathed, and Wind tailing him. Immediately, Lullaby readied her hands in a combat-karate mode.

When they both arrived downstairs, they let a small ‘oh’, and sheathed their swords. “So _that’s_ Lullaby.” Wind said, pointing at her. Immediately, Hyrule slapped his arms and whispered loud enough so the whole room would hear “Pointing is rude!” “Sorry” Wind whispered back.

Time face palmed.

Lullaby, Twilight, Sky, Warriors, Legend and Four did too.

“Okay, something is going on and I need answers right now.” Lullaby crossed her arms and looked at Time for an explanation. Time, instead of offering one, he went to help Twilight with Sky’s knives. Thank goodness, they hadn’t pierced his sailcloth, or he would have gone feral.

“Okay, Lullaby, this is the deal. We’re not from here.” Wild said, still rubbing his neck. “We… actually, screw this, Sky, it’s your deal.” Wild said, and Twilight slapped him. “Wild! No cursing, don’t you remember how to talk to royalty?” Twilight said. “Actually, I don’t” Wild whispered. “Oh, sorry, Wild” Twilight said ashamedly. “No worries.”

When Sky was free from the knives, he shrugged and presented the Master Sword to Lullaby. “How…?” She paled and looked at her hand, grabbed Time’s hand, checking for the Triforce. She didn’t find it. “Why do you have it?” Lullaby’s cry was strangled.

“Zelda, calm down, the Master Sword is still closing the sacred realm.” Time said. “Two Master Swords?” She said. “No. I’m Link, the Hero Chosen By the Goddess, Hero of the Sky.” Sky smiled.

Lullaby didn’t know what to make of this. When Time saw she was stuck, he sighed. “I’ll explain everything. Wild, can you cook something for Malon? Twi, you could go see her with Sky, Leg, War, Four… Wind and ‘Rule, do whatever, but don’t go too far, okay?” Time said. The eight heroes did as told, and Time explained everything to Lullaby calmly and slowly.  
At dinnertime, Wild had made dinner for the nine heroes and Lullaby, and special food for Malon. They all ate in Malon’s bedroom, talking, laughing, and joking.


	4. (We already know that) IT'S A GIRL!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Baby is born! Time is oficially a dad!
> 
> Or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ........................................Or not????

_Dawn of the third day: 24 hours remain._

At first light, everybody was up. All the heroes except Hyrule and Time went off to do ranch work, under Twilight’s orders, who was who understood more about those things.

Lullaby, the Old Man and the Traveller stayed in Malon’s room, and Hyrule did a medical report. He had to slap Time more than once, because “She has contractions, Time, she’s not being attacked by evil entitles, put your sword away!”

Hyrule and Lullaby came to the conclusion that Malon would give birth at midday that day, more or less. Time nodded anxiously as Hyrule explained the birth phases and explained what he would have to do. “We can’t have the whole gang here, they would stress Malon more. We have to keep them busy until the baby is born.” Hyrule concluded his speech.

“That won’t be difficult. If we tell Wild that he has permission to run away, they all will be entertained for hours.” Time smirked, despite his nervousness. “I have a better idea, let’s not.” Hyrule raised his eyebrows. “Yeah, let’s not.” Lullaby agreed from inside the room.  
“I’ll take care of it, Time. They are Links; after all, they can be entertained doing absolutely anything.” Hyrule calmed him down, and went off to give the boys new orders.

Time entered the room where Lullaby and Malon were talking. He still couldn’t believe that the Queen and his wife were best friends and that he didn’t know until now.

Hyrule told Four to sharp every weapon broken. Legend helped him. Wild had permission to run off. Wind could blow up the rocks around the ranch. Sky had permission to be with the cuccos all day. Twilight could herd the goats and tame horses. And Warriors’ job was supervise them all.

That would keep them entertained all day.

Meanwhile, Lullaby and Hyrule decided that Time would have to wait outside while Malon gave birth to their daughter, because he was really nervous and couldn’t stop moving, thus making Malon nervous too.

And so, he stepped out of the room, waiting as Hyrule and Lullaby helped his wife to give birth. He heard how the two of them calmed her, how they tranquilized her. Time waited outside. And then, when Malon screamed and Time bolted to his feet, Hyrule came out. “Come, Time. You have to be here.” He smiled. Time smiled too.

Time wanted more than nothing to end Malon’s pain, but he understood that it was necessary. They were what seemed hours inide the room. But finally, _finally,_ Malon birthed the baby.

While Time and Malon kissed, Lullaby cut the umbilical cord and Hyrule cleaned the baby.  
“Yeah, it’s a girl.” Said the Traveller Hero, handing her to Time. Time had no idea on how to hold her, and Lullaby showed him. “I’m going to call the others.” Hyrule said and exited the room. Time and Malon were lost in the baby’s eyes. They were like Malon’s, brilliant blue, with a shade of grey. Her nose was pointy, but not as exaggerated as Time’s. And her laugh was absolutely breathtakingly.

When Time passed her to Malon, she nearly cried from happiness. “This is our daughter, Link. Our daughter, our precious daughter.” She said, unbelieving. “Congratulations, Malon. She’s a beauty.” Lullaby smiled. “Thanks, Lu.” Malon laughed.

And then, they heard someone behind the door, arguing. “I’m not going to go in first, guys; you deserve it as much as I do.” Twilight’s voice. “This is your mother, Twi, go on in.” Wild. “But…” “Shut up motherfuckers, I’ll go first.” Oh, that was Legend for sure.

And he was, coming in slowly. The other heroes did as well, and they all stood next to Malon and Time, taking turns to look at the baby. “That nose is the Old Man’s.” Wind commented. “Oh, but you see her eyes? Those are like Malon’s” Sky said. “And like Twilight’s.” Warriors teased the rancher. “She’s so tiny!” Wild said in wonder. “Oh… she kind of resembles Aryll a bit!” Wind laughed excitedly. “What are you going to name her?” Four looked at Malon.

“That’s… a good question.” Malon tilted her head towards Time. “Don’t tell me you haven’t thought of anything!” Time said. “Don’t tell me _you_ haven’t thought of anything!” Malon shouted. “I was hoping you would come up with a name.” Time frowned.

“As a suggestion… Maybe the boys can help you with this. I’ve got to get going, but write me a letter with the baby’s name when you have it.” Lullaby said.

“Thanks for everything, Lullaby” Time smiled and shook her hand. “No problem at all, Time. Goodbye, everyone.” She turned and left.

“So… do you guys have a suggestion?” Malon asked. “This is kind of a couple thing, and we wouldn’t want to…” Sky tried to say. “I’ve got one!” Warriors said. “Name her Linkle! Like Link, but for a girl.”

“Won’t that be confusing?” Malon asked. Warriors shrugged. “Let’s hear what everyone has to say.” Time said.

They discarded ‘fluffy’, by Wild. _“She’s not a horse, for the love of the Goddess!”_. Four had nothing to offer, claiming that he was horrible with names. “I once called my imaginary friends Green, Red, Blue and Vio because of their clothing, so maybe I’m not the best at this.” He said. Hyrule said ‘Tree’. Wind said Aryll, after his sister, but that could get confusing too. Sky thought of Farore, after the name of the goddess of the Courage, their patron. “That’s the best one we’ve heard so far.” Malon laughed.

Twilight told some basic names, like ‘Beth, Lily or Ruth’ but they stayed with Lily. So far, they had Farore and Lily. Hyrule, again, tried to offer a strange name, like Grass, but the heroes teased him endlessly like they had done with Wild, so he shut up.

And then, came Legend.

“Well, I thought of saying a joke name to make you all laugh, but… I have a true suggestion.” He said, shrugging. “Brig it on.” Time nodded. “Well, you don’t really need to know the origin of the name, but I’ll tell you a bit. In one of my adventures, I met a girl. She’s gone now. Anyway, her name would fit your baby girl. She was…Marin.”

Everybody stayed silent for a few seconds. Time and Malon looked at each other for a few seconds, and they both nodded. “Marin is perfect.” Time smiled

  
  
  


That night, when the heroes were outside sword practicing, a shadow slipped inside the bedroom where Malon and Marin were sleeping. It raised its shadowy blade, and whispered “Say goodbye to your little daughter, Hero of Time, and to Marin for the second time, Hero of Legends.”

And he brought down the blade. Blood splattered all over the bed, but Malon, being so tired, didn’t wake up.


	5. Song of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marin... is dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... did you like it? Hahaha, I'm evil, yes I am.
> 
> Don't worry.
> 
> You'll see.

Outside, where the heroes were battling, something was wrong. Wild was starting to become transparent, his hands no longer holding a blade and Warrior’s sword passing right through him. “What’s happening?” He asked, his voice lowering considerably. “I don’t…” Warriors responded, when his blade fell to the floor. He too was starting to disappear. “Hang on! Wild, Wars, what…?” Four asked. Then, when Twilight went to grip Time’s arm, he noticed that he too was disappearing.

“Time, what’s happening?” Twilight asked. “I –I don’t… I don’t know!” Said the Older Hero, panicked.

Then, the last image of Wild disappeared. “Cub!” Twilight shouted. “What do we do?” Legend said, searching through his bag. Hyrule tried to heal them with his magic, but as he couldn’t touch them, he couldn’t do anything. “Wars! Wars! Please don’t go!” Wind shouted, desperately trying to grasp the last breath of his brother. “Sorry, Wind.” Warriors caressed the boy’s face, but he didn’t touch him. Warriors’ eyes had something they had never seen: absolute panic.

And then, Warriors was gone too.

Twilight was the last ghost-person that lasted, but he wasn’t going to stay very long. “Time, Time, listen to me. Warriors comes after me in the timeline, and Wild after him. Time, something’s wrong with the flow of the events, with the flow of time” Twilight’s voice was becoming fainter. Sky tried to grab Twilight, but as Wind before, he couldn’t touch him. The heroes were all crying now, not knowing what to do. Sky made another attempt, but nothing happened.

“Guys, we’ll miss y…” Twilight said, and then his image disappeared too.  
The boys started to manically ask questions about what just happened. “STOP!” Time shouted. He had tears in his eyes, flowing uncontrollably. “I think that I know what might have happened. Now, stay here, DON’T MOVE, while I go check on something. If I’m right… I hope I’m not right.” Time said, voice shaking, nervous, desperate. The heroes nodded, and Time entered the house. Already knowing what he was going to find.

When Time exited the ranch, face white, the heroes asked what had happened. “You know that Warriors and Wild are Twilight’s descendants, right?” Time said. “Well, he just… he said that.” Four chocked in tears. “And, you know that Twilight is my grandson.” “Of course we know.” Sky said, dreading what the revelation was. “And you know that the flow of time is very fragile, a single action changing the future as we know it.” Time sighed, tears in his eyes. The heroes nodded.

“If a person ceased to exist, and that person was one who had to give birth to a hero from whom more heroes would be born… If that person was killed without giving birth to the hero… Then, said hero and his bloodline would… would…” Time couldn’t even finish the sentence. “Disappear. Like they never existed.” Wind finished. “Are you telling me…?” Hyrule gasped. “Malon… Marin…? They are fine, aren’t they? Please, Time, they are fine. They are okay, they are sleeping…” Four laughed sadly, not believing his own words. “Malon is sleeping. She still doesn’t know.” Time now sobbed.

“No, no… Poor Marin, again…” Legend cried. The heroes sobbed until Time stood a look in his eye that the heroes often associated with Wild. It was a look of crazy determination, a look of a decided hero that would do everything to accomplish his goal. “Time…” Sky said.  
“I swore I would never use it again.” Time grabbed his ocarina hanging from his neck. “I swore it, but we’ve got to save them.” “How? I’m in.” Legend bolted to his feet. “Me too.” Wind said.

“With this ocarina, we will travel three days to the past. We can still change the events of the future.” Time said. “I was going to do this alone. But it’s only fair that you guys come too. That way, you will remember all of this.” Time said. “I’m coming.” Four said. Sky nodded and Hyrule folded his arms, determined.

“Rules: We only want to change the moment of her death. We don’t want to change our interactions with them, even if we know what we know. So you’ll have to act the same way as always.” Time said. The Heroes nodded. “Also, and because of stupid rules, I can’t go directly to ten minutes prior. We will wake on the Dawn of the First Day. That’s three days we have to repeat as many times as we need in order to save them. Are you ready to do this?” Time asked.

“We’re ready.” The six heroes said in unison, already missing the three remaining voices. “If so, hold on to me. See you on the Dawn of the First Day.” Time said. They all gripped Time’s body as he played his ocarina, a three-noted song repeated twice, and its melody flying over the waves of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a link (pun intended) to the next chapter. Don't worry, Time doesn't go down without a fight.


	6. Repeat again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time-travelling is no easy feat, as the heroes will discover soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... they're back!

_Dawn of the first day: 72 hours remain._

Time was woken up by Four, who had been doing his shift. “Time, it worked.” He whispered to the older hero. Time nodded. As the heroes quickly packed their belongings, he eyed the horizon, ready, anxious. “It’s going to be okay, Time.” He turned. Twilight was next to him, smiling brightly, reassuring. Time smiled too, and he felt his eyes about to tear up. He nodded. “Thanks, pup.” He wished he could say more.

They started to walk, Time at the front, Four and Hyrule right behind him, Sky and Warriors tailing them. Sky talked anxiously, like reassuring himself he was talking to the real Warriors. Then Legend with Wind, whispering about the events of the previous day and eying they companions behind them. At the end Twilight and Wild. Rain started to fall from the sky, making difficult the heroes’ advancing. They remembered this part. While the group walked in silence, thinking about their own things, they remembered that something had happened, or was bound to happen.

Warriors stepped on the puddle of water. He dirtied Legend’s bare legs. And the heroes that had time-travelled eyed Legend. He mouthed _‘I know what I must do’_ , and with a heavy hearth, Legend started fighting with his brother. Oh, how he regretted this! If only he had been kinder to Warriors when he was alive… Both of them started shouting at each other. Time saw how difficult it was for Legend keep his façade up and, two minutes later, he lowered his pace.

“You are an idiot!” Warriors shouted, throwing more dirt on Legend’s legs. “And you …” Legend stopped, his face white, biting his lips. He couldn’t bring himself to insult him. He couldn’t. He wanted to cry, but he couldn’t do that either, so he chose to stare at his brown boots.

Luckily, Time cut him. “Both of you, enough.” His stern eye gave no room for discussion. Both of the younger boys nodded and shame burned Warriors’ cheeks. Warriors though of why Legend hadn’t said anything. Was there something wrong with him? The day prior, they had been just fine. Legend was acting strange.

If only he was the only one who acted that way.

Half an hour had passed. Now Twilight walked with Time and Sky, chatting happily about goats and horses, and Time and Sky couldn’t stop staring at him. Warriors chatted with Wind, who seemed in the verge of tears but held himself, Legend and Hyrule walked behind them and at the tail Four and Wild.

If Four had felt guilty the first time of shouting Wild, he was now even more.  
When Wild was about to walk inside a small cave they found, Four grabbed his black hood and yanked. None of the four parts inside him liked it. Wild made a yelp and looked back. Luckily, nobody but Four had noticed. Unluckily, Four seemed about to cry. 

When Wild turned, he hoped to see Four’s indifferent grey eyes. He wasn’t prepared when he saw those amber spheres, he thought that something was wrong with the smithy. He seemed about to cry. And the group was starting to realize their detour.

“What in the dark world were you thinking to do?” Four said, trying to stay impassibly but failing miserably. “Uh…” Wild chocked in his own words. “You wanted to run away, didn’t you?” Four’s voice was dangerously trembling, eyes narrowed but without anger. “Uh… I just wanted to check that cave over there. Just, y’know, if there were any monsters…” Wild mumbled. The group had turned to see what was going on, several meters ahead of them.  
Four grabbed his tunic by the neck and, with a strength nobody would have guessed he had, he lifted Wild entirely. “Don’t lie to me!” Four said. Now Wild was trying to understand why the sudden change of mood. While seconds ago the smithy had been about to cry; now he seemed furious. However, he realized that he was acting. His eyes still held sadness, as if he was doing this because it was an obligation.

“Sorry! I just wanted to check it out, okay?” Wild said defensively. “We have to stay united!” Four shouted. Wild was taken aback by the shortest hero, who seemed angrier by the moment. “I promise I won’t wander off again, sweet Hylia, you’re terrifying!” Wild wriggled to get out of Four’s strong grasp. At that, Four lowered Wild to the ground. He averted his eyes. Nobody but Wild, saw him crying, and whispering, “I fucking hate this.” Then, the shortest hero shook his head and half-glared at Wild. His eyes had red marks around them, but he wasn’t crying anymore.

“Stay on the fucking path.” Four said. Then, he quickly walked to where the rest of the heroes were, debating if they should help the longhaired hero. Wild then stayed all day glued to Twilight, like a kicked puppy, and avoided looking at the landscape around him for fear that he might wander off again. He was still trying to process what Four had done. He had been so sad… Wild didn’t understand why.

Finally, the night fell. Time told the heroes to rest, and the nine heroes quickly set camp, Wild immediately starting on dinner. He made nine Skewed Mushrooms for the heroes and honeyed apples for sharing as a dessert. While he worked, Four approached him, his eyes glinting like emeralds.

“Wild. I have to talk to you.” He said casually. Wild looked up at the shortest hero. Four wasn’t head-on like this. He usually invented an excuse to talk to someone, but Wild wasn’t going to complain. “Of course, Four.” Wild said. He knew that something was bothering Four.

“Thanks.” Four nodded at Wild. “Look, I’m sorry. About this morning, I mean” Four looked deep into Wild’s eyes. “Look, Smithy, it’s all right. I understand.” Wild tried to avoid making him uncomfortable. “No, I’m sorry for yelling at you and grabbing you. It’s just…” He sat next to Wild and started crying again. Wild noticed how his eyes weren’t a definite colour, more like the four of them at once. What was wrong with the smithy?

“…I used to be this way, you know. And I’m sorry if I’m acting strange. I’m in a difficult moment.” Four looked down. He cried, “I’m sorry, Wild, I’m sorry… I don’t know what to say anymore…” Four sobbed. “Four, if there’s something wrong…” Wild tried to help him. “I’m having trouble with myself,” Four clucked wetly. “Those are the worst parts of being a hero. I understand, Four” Wild nodded.

“Again, I’m sorry.” Four looked to his side, where the bright fire was. “Hey, Smithy. Everyone needs a hug once in a while. Come here.” Wild widened his arms. Four smiled and walked to Wild’s side. Wild slowly wrapped his scarred arms around the shortest hero. Four, when Wild was hugged to him, he too wrapped his arms around him, putting his head to his shoulder.  
Four looked at Time, who was smiling at them. Wind, who was fast asleep against Warriors shoulder. Sky and Hyrule, talking to Twilight. And Legend, who smirked with no malice and clucked, muttering “I’ll let this one slide.” Four caught it, and mouthed _“Thanks”_. Legend shrugged and went to talk to the Captain. Four felt the Hero of the Wild’s shoulder relax, and then he dozed off, safe, warm and nostalgic


	7. Lon Lon Ranch for the second time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes arrive at Lon Lon ranch for the second time. Time is anxious, Sky is sad, Four is panicked, Legend is fucking tired, Hyrule is worried, Wind is... Wind.
> 
> The others are still clueless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mom: 'you have homework, you can't spend all day writing!'  
> Me: 'Hahahha chapter go broom'

_Dawn of the second day: 48 hours remain._

“Come on, shut up! You’re annoying,” Four mumbled. They hadn’t even been walking ten minutes, and he was already wanting to cry again, Twilight insisting that he was tired emotionally and that he should give him a ride. “I’ve never seen you like that, Four. You really should consider it.” Twilight eyed him worriedly. “I’m fine; I just had to get it out, s-seriously, T-Twi.” Four had been doing well until his voice broke.

Twilight sighed and decided to leave him be, at least for a while. If he noticed Four wanting to cry again, tough, he would have a say in the matter.

Speaking of matters, something was wrong with Time. His breathing was too fast and he refused to lower his pace. Time was having an anxiety attack.

_  
I already messed up once, and Marin died, Twilight, Warriors and Wild died. I’m responsible of Four’s crying last night. Everything is my fault, and I swore I wouldn’t use the Ocarina again. I’m going to faint, shit, shit... And the question still stands: will I be a good father? I already failed Marin and Malon once. What am I supposed to tell to Twi when he realizes? I’m not going to be able to lie him straight in the face. What do I tell him? This is going worse than I realized. I shouldn’t have pulled the boys into this tie-travelling madness. Besides, I swore I wouldn’t do it again. Four… yesterday was crying like never. Legend wasn’t able to respond to Warriors, Sky didn’t look away from Twi once, Wind was with Wars all day and ‘Rule grabbed Wild and didn’t let go. What if I mess it up? Again? What if I don’t mess it up, but Marin is destined to die anyways? Which one of them is worse? I…  
_

“Old Man?” Twilight asked, nearly a whisper, but loud enough to make Time flinch. _Fucking finally, I can’t stand this anymore._ “Hey, Time, are you okay?” Twilight eyed him. Time nodded, tears building up in his eye, threatening to spill. “No, you’re not.” Twilight said. Time sighed and shook his head. Twilight smiled kindly and whispered a few reassuring words. Then, he went to talk to the heroes.

Finally, after not much discussion, the group, looking at Time and seeing his pale face, decided to trust Twilight and walk forwards. The ones that had time-travelled looked at Time and reassured him with a nod. When they were out of earshot, Twilight sat in front of his mentor. “Spill it, dad.” He frowned.

Time sighed. “I… I can’t do this anymore,” Time said. “Do what?” Twilight asked. “Twilight, I’m so worried. I’m so, so worried, angry with myself, and I feel like falling down… I can’t…” Twilight moved to Time’s side, hugging him and resting his head on Time’s armoured shoulder. The older hero couldn’t quite look his descendant in his eyes, that were like Malon’s, like Marin’s. He couldn’t look at him, because he felt overwhelmed, Twilight’s last words weighing on him like rocks. _“Guys, we’ll miss y…”_ He would miss him. He would miss the heroes. Time couldn’t quite stop the guilt in his throat.

“Time. Please listen to me. You’re going to be fine! You are the Hero of Time! You’ve handled worse. A baby is no matter” Twilight smiled brightly. “That’s… not exactly what bothers me.” Time sighed. “I’m afraid that Malon’ll be alone in this. I’m scared for the baby, Twi. Pup, please, tell me how was your mother. Please tell me I didn’t mess her up.” Time demanded. Twilight launched an explanation about how his mother made the best fruitcake in the word. _“I’m not kidding, Time, she was better than Wild”_. Twilight explained the bedtime stories she used to tell him. “You didn’t mess up, pops. You were the best dad there ever was” Twilight stood up.

“Now, I think we have a birth to witness, and a mother to congratulate. Know that you don’t mess up anything, except maybe the time you tried to cook with Malon and you messed up her kitchen.” Twilight clucked and gave Time his hand to help him stand up. Time took it, and, while they both stood, Time looked deep into his protégé’s eyes, a tear rolling down his face, and cried “Thank you, pup.” “You’re most welcome, Old Man. Now, you able to run to catch them?” Time would never forget his smirk, how his eyes anticipated the race. “I’ll race you” Time smirked too, voice still trembling. “Oh, you’re _so_ going to lose.” Twilight laughed, and started running. Time took a moment to see his protégé’s back running away before running right behind him.

Finally, Time saw the hill, saw the ranch, down in the valley. Time eyed it, almost daring the house to glare back. “I’m not going to mess up this time, fucking evil entities.” He promised. “We won’t let them.” Sky smiled, right next to him. “We also swear it.” Four supplied. “You can relax, Time. We’re going to succeed.” Legend nodded.

Wild, of course, being the gremlin he was, he shouted, “Shield surfing race!” He pulled off his shield, and Wind, Hyrule and Four did the same. Sky, Warriors and Twilight looked at each other. “We better start running,” Sky said. “Right, as always” Twilight agreed. “Let’s go and help those fuckers.” Warriors finished with a laugh. The three of them ran down the hill at the same time the four younger heroes crashed their shields against the rocks.

“We’re not going to let Marin die, Old Man. I swear.” Legend said to Time. “Thank you, Legend” Time smiled. “No, thank _you_.” And both calmly walked down to meet four stupid dazed heroes and three exasperated heroes tending to the aforementioned stupid heroes. 

When nobody was hurt anymore, they proceeded to walk towards the ranch’s door, Time’s eyes strong and steady. He had cried himself to sleep last night. No more. 

Hyrule and Wind ran up the stairs, quietly whispering about the time-travelling, and, knocking first, they entered into Malon and Time’s bedroom. They knew she was there, sleeping, so Wind woke her up. Shaking her slightly, he said “Malon? We’re… we’re finally here. Time’s here.” She groggily opened her eyes and she smiled. “Wind, dear! I’m sorry I can’t stand up.” “Don’t, Malon. That could be bad for you and the baby.” Hyrule swallowed. He now knew _what_ was bad for the baby. “By the way, you won’t believe Time’s reaction when he received your letter. He…” Wind laughed wetly and heard the cough from the door. Hyrule and Wind turned already knowing what was to come, and Malon glanced to the door. There was Time, glaring at the two young heroes. “Sorry, _dad_.” Wind smiled teasingly. Time’s look softened with tears as he sat next to his wife. “How are you, dear?” He said softly. “Wanted to hear the story.” Malon pouted. “Also, I called Lullaby to help me. She’s coming… today afternoon.” Malon said.

“You called Her Majesty? And you’re allowed to call her… Lullaby.” Time pouted too. “We’re good friends.” Malon smirked. “ _We’re_ good friends.” Time smiled as he caressed Malon’s cheek, taking a good look inside her eyes. “Now, dear, don’t be so…” Malon stopped her sentence when they heard someone say, “Fuck, not this…! Let go of Wild!” It was Legend’s voice, followed by a shriek. Time knew Legend had been about to say “ _Not this again_ ”, and was glad he restrained himself.

Time sighed. “That would be Sheik. I’ll go take care of it.” Malon clucked and nodded. Wind and Hyrule looked at each other, sighed and smiled. “Should we come too?” Wind asked. “Oh, maybe wait for a while.” Time smirked and hurried down the stairs.

He stared the room where he was. Sky was pinned to the wall with one of Sheik’s knives, resigned. Warriors had his sword ready. Legend had his arms up, in a surrender sign, but he knew who Sheik was and was trying very hard not to curse. Twilight was next to Sky, presumably trying to help him before Sheik had told him to stop moving. Four had in hand a bow and an arrow, but he was restraining his giggles. Sheik had Wild grabbed from his tunic, knife at his neck, threatening. 

Time looked at Sheik, and he forced himself to laugh. At first, it was forced, but as he continued laughing, it became more natural, almost hysterical. He nearly fell down laughing, and everybody tuned to look at him. “Old Man? Can you tell…?” Twilight said. Time wheezed. When he calmed down, he straightened himself, without suppressing his grin, and said “Guys, meet Queen Zelda.”

The horrified stare he received had him laughing again. “Lullaby?” Four asked casually. “The Queen?” Legend said in unison. “THAT’S FUCKING LULLABY?” Warriors cried, substituting Legend’s and Four’s shock. Time just smiled and nodded –that is, until Sheik’s glare pierced trough him.

“So, Link. Giving my nickname to strangers?” She let go of Wild, just to point the older hero with her knives. “Sorry, Sorry, Lu. We had to nickname you, and since you already had one…” Time rubbed the back of his neck.

Sheik moved as fast as light. She pinned Time down and she frowned. Twilight yelped and went for his sword, until he noticed Time was laughing. “Where. Have. You. Been?” Lullaby said. Time smiled. “Long story.” He knew what he had to say, so it was easy not to panic.  
“I’m not letting this pass, Link.” Lullaby said, and she stood up and, with a flash of light, she changed into her Queen Outfit, the one most of Links were used to. “Time? Everything… normal there?” Hyrule shouted, running down the stairs, sword unsheathed, and Wind tailing him. Immediately, Lullaby readied her hands in a combat-karate mode, which just made Time laugh again.

When they both arrived downstairs, they let a small ‘oh’, and sheathed their swords. “So… Lullaby.” Wind said, crossing his arms. Immediately, Hyrule smiled and bowed. “Sorry for my friend’s impoliteness. It’s nice to meet you, Queen Zelda.”

Time face palmed once again.

Lullaby, Twilight, Sky, Warriors, Legend and Four did too.

“Okay, something is going on and I need answers right now.” Lullaby crossed her arms and looked at Time for an explanation. Time went to help Twilight with Sky’s knives. They hadn’t pierced his sailcloth, and Sky knew it, but he couldn’t stop checking it for a second, in fear.

“Okay, Lullaby, this is the deal. We’re not from here.” Wild said, still rubbing his neck. “We… actually, screw this, Sky, it’s your deal.” Wild said, and Twilight slapped him. “Wild! No cursing, don’t you remember how to talk to royalty?” Twilight said. “Actually, I don’t” Wild whispered. “Oh, sorry, Wild” Twilight said ashamedly. “No worries.”

When Sky was free from the knives, he looked at Time for guidance, and when the Old Hero mouthed _‘do it’_ , he presented the Master Sword to Lullaby. “How…?” She paled and looked at her hand, grabbed Time’s hand, checking for the Triforce. She didn’t find it. “Why do you have it?” Lullaby’s cried.

“Lu, calm down, the Master Sword is still closing the sacred realm.” Time said. “ _Two_ Master Swords?” She said. “No. I’m Link, the Hero Chosen by the Goddess, Hero of the Sky.” Sky smiled.

Lullaby didn’t know what to make of this. When Time saw she was stuck, he sighed. “I’ll explain everything. Wild, can you cook something for Malon? Twi, you could go see her with Sky, Leg, War, Four… Wind and ‘Rule, do whatever, but don’t go too far, okay?” Time said. The eight heroes did as told, and Time explained everything to Lullaby calmly and slowly.

At dinnertime, Wild had made dinner for the nine heroes and Lullaby, and special food for Malon. They all ate in Malon’s bedroom, talking, laughing, and joking. They ate Wild’s food like there wouldn’t be more meals in the future, and Time asked Wild for his fruitcake recipe.


	8. Baby girl, safe baby girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marin is born for the second time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only this chapter and another remain. I think.  
> I hope you like this, I wasn't too sure about it at first, but... well, I tried hard, I think it turned out better than I expected

_Dawn of the third day: 24 hours remain._

At first light, everybody was up. All the heroes except Hyrule and Time went off to do ranch work, but before that, and when Time was off seeing his wife with Hyrule, Twilight and Warriors stopped their fellow heroes.

“Something’s happening.” Warriors frowned. “What do you mean?” Sky asked politely. “Something’s going on, something Wars, Wild and I are not aware of.” Twilight supplied. “Nothing’s happening, Twi.” Four smiled painfully. “Riiight. So that’s why Sky can’t take his eyes off us.” Twilight crossed his arms. “I don’t…” Sky started. “And that’s why Wind can’t stop grabbing my arm when we’re in danger.” Warriors eyed the sailor hero. “Not true!” Wind yelled. “And that’s why Four cried himself to sleep two nights ago.” Wild said. Four pouted. “And that’s why Legend…” Warriors waved his arms with energy.

“Okay, we get it! We’re acting strange. Yes.” Legend mumbled. “And we want to know why.” Twilight finished, glaring at the heroes with a ‘Time’ look. “We kind of…” Sky looked helplessly at the other time-travelling heroes, but they didn’t have any excuse to offer.  
“We kind of what, Sky? If there’s something happening, we should be aware of it.” Warriors crossed his arms in annoyance. “Look guys, we… we need you to trust us.” Four held Wild’s look, a glint of green in his eyes. “We’re trying to make thing right.” Sky nodded at Twilight. “What things? Everything was alright until two days ago, when you started to look at us as if we were going to disappear any minute!” Wild shouted. “Everything will be fucking over when the baby is born. Just… hang on until then.” Wind said.

“I don’t understand.” Twilight frowned. “You don’t need to. Please, trust us until the Old Man’s baby is safe.” Legend pleaded. The three heroes backed off. If Legend was as desperate to keep it a secret that he _pleaded,_ it had to be big.

Lullaby, the Old Man and the Traveller stayed in Malon’s room, and Hyrule did his second medical report. He pushed Time outside, because he remembered the last time Time witnessed Marin’s birth.

Lullaby came to the conclusion that Malon would give birth at midday that day. Hyrule already knew it, so he kept his mouth shut. “We can’t have the whole gang here, they would stress Malon more. We have to keep them busy until the baby is born.” Hyrule said when Lullaby had explained some things related to the birth to Time.

“That wasn’t difficult last time.” Time whispered and smirked, despite his nervousness. “I’m going to give them work to do.” Hyrule clucked. Time entered the room where Lullaby and Malon were talking. 

Hyrule told the time-travelling heroes to do what they had done before, and gave Twilight, Warriors and Wild work to do. What worried Hyrule was the fact that Sky had told him that the three Links were starting to suspect something, but he decided not to tell Time. He was already nervous. 

Finally, midday came, and Hyrule called the hero of Time inside. “Come, Time. She’s about to be born.” He smiled. Time smiled too. 

After all the pain, Malon birthed the baby.

Time kissed passionately his wife. “I promise I’ll keep her safe,” Time whispered into Malon’s hair. Malon, silently crying, nodded.

“It’s a girl.” Said Hyrule, taking a good look at her and then handing her to Time. Time now held her as he had been taught, carefully but tightly. “I’m going to call the others.” Hyrule smiled. Time handed the baby to Malon, and they commented who she resembled more: Obviously, she had a bit of both parents, her blue eyes like Malon’s and her pointy nose like Time’s.

“This is our daughter, Link. Our daughter, our precious daughter.” Malon cried happily, unbelieving. “Congratulations, Malon. She’s a beauty.” Lullaby smiled. “Thanks, Lu.” Malon laughed.

And then, again, they heard someone behind the door, arguing. “I’m not going to go in first, guys; you deserve it as much as I do.” Twilight’s voice. “This is your mother, Twi, go on in.” Wild. “But…” “Twi. Cut the shit out. Go.” Legend said, forcing his tone.

Twilight came in first, taking a good look into the room. The other heroes did as well, and they all stood next to Malon and Time, taking turns to look at the baby. “That nose is the Old Man’s.” Wind said before stopping himself. “You see her eyes? Those are Malon’s” Sky said. “And… they are the same tone than Twilight’s.” Warriors teased the rancher. “She’s so… tiny! And cute!” Wild said in wonder. “She kind of resembles Aryll a bit!” Wind laughed excitedly. “What are you going to name her?” Four asked knowingly at Malon.

“That’s… a good question.” Malon tilted her head towards Time. “Don’t… don’t tell me… You haven’t thought of anything?” Time feigned surprise. “Don’t tell me _you_ haven’t thought of anything!” Malon laughed. “I was hoping you would come up with a name.” Time snorted.

“As a suggestion… Maybe the boys can help you with this. I’ve got to get going, but write me a letter with the baby’s name when you got it.” Lullaby said. “Thanks for everything, Lullaby” Time smiled and shook her hand. “No problem at all, Time. Goodbye, everyone.” She turned and left, not without a worried glance at Time. After all, what he had explained to her was worrying. A shadow so active wasn’t seen nowadays, and the trauma the Hero of Time could have as aftereffects could be brutal. The last thing Time needed was his daughter’s death on his conscience.

“So… do you guys have a suggestion?” Malon asked. “This is, you know, kind of a couple thing, and we …” Sky tried to say. “I know!” Warriors said. Time snorted. If he said Linkle, he was going to… “Name her Linkle! Like Link, but for a girl.” Warriors smiled, proud of himself. Time sighed and shook his head.

“Won’t that be confusing?” Malon asked. Warriors shrugged. “Let’s hear what everyone has to say.” Time said.

Wild said ‘fluffy’. Again. _‘She’s not a horse, for the love of the Goddess!’_ Time told him, laughing. Four told them again the story of his four imaginary friends, Green, Red, Blue and Vio. Hyrule reluctantly did his part and said ‘Tree’. Wind said Aryll, after his sister, but he knew which name they were going to take. Sky voiced the name Farore, after the name of the goddess of the Courage, their patron. “That’s the best one we’ve heard so far.” Malon laughed.

Twilight told some basic names, ‘Beth, Lily or Ruth’ but they chose Lily. So far, they had Farore and Lily. Hyrule, again, tried to offer a strange name, like Grass. He knew they were going to tease him. He didn’t care. Grass was a beautiful name for him.

Finally, Legend stepped forwards. Tears started building in his eyes.

“I-I thought of saying a joke name to make you a-all laugh, but… I-I really h-have a suggestion.” His voice broke, but he continued talking. “You don’t have to do this.” Time said, worried. “No, I-I have to. The origin of the name takes place in my last adventure, in an island where I met a girl. She-She’s gone now, disappeared along the island. Anyway, her name would fit your baby girl. She was… she was named Marin.”

Everybody stayed silent for a few seconds, while Hyrule hugged his ancestor, Twilight put a hand in his shoulder and Wind grabbed his hand. Time and Malon looked at each other for a few seconds, and they both nodded. “Marin is perfect.” Time smiled, and nobody missed the bright smile coming from Legend.


	9. Keep her safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything they have been trough, this is how it turned out.

That night, all the heroes stayed inside the ranch. While some slept, the others took care of the baby, nobody leaving Marin nor Malon alone. Before midnight, Twilight held Marin while talking with Wild and Warriors about the strange events of the last three days.

They were trying to connect what had happened, using a board to connect the events, Warriors writing down and connecting dots, literally and figuratively.

“So Four said he was trough an emotional moment?” Twilight asked, cradling Marin. “That was what he said, but I have never seen him like this… crying so much, so sad, it broke my heart.” Wild said. Warriors wrote _‘Four –Emotional moment?’_ “And Wind just… grabbed me. When he thought I was mildly in danger. Like when we encountered that singe red Boko.” Warriors said, already writing. “And Sky kept making sure I was by his side, and when Time looked at me, he seemed about to cry too.” Twilight said.

“Something happened in the Lost Woods?” Wild asked. “Nothing worth mentioning.” Warriors responded him. “I don’t understand why the sudden worry about the three of us!” Twilight sighed. “I mean, why the three of us? Why not Time, or Sky, or Wind?”

“That might be because you’ve already lived this.” Responded a voice. Warriors, Wild and Twilight turned, but didn’t see anyone. Twilight cradled Marin closer. “What do you mean?” Wild asked the nothingness. “I mean, Hero of the Wild…” The voice came from behind now. “That if you make an effort to remember, you’ll understand why those who call you _brothers_ are so worried about you disappearing.” Nothing again, but the voice was definitely male, and similar to Time’s, only eviler.

Warriors and Wild unsheathed their swords, and Twilight pulled out his Ordonian Shield in front of the baby girl he was holding. “Where are you?” Warriors muttered under his breath. “Oh, dear Hero of the Warriors… you must already know that I’m inside you.” The voice had now changed, mimicking Warriors.

“Shit! Wild, alert the others!” Warriors stepped forwards, protecting Twilight and Marin. “Got it!” Wild hurried to the room where the heroes were sleeping. “What’s happening, Wars?” Twilight asked softly. “Dark Link. In my case, Dark Warriors. A pain in my ass. Can’t handle him alone, and you’re babysitting.” Warriors whispered.

“So, do you remember why they treat you like glass?” Now the shadow was Dark Twilight, for the looks of it, because his voice was the rancher’s. “No.” Twilight frowned. “Well then!” Now it was Wind’s young and cheerful voice. Warriors and Twilight flinched. “Better for me! This way, I’ll cause more mayhem.”

“Twi, try to remember what Dark Wind is telling us! Something’s clearly…” Warriors said, making Twilight back up to the wall, where Warriors would be able to protect them both better. The shadow attacked.

Now, Twilight thought he was hallucinating. He was hearing far away voices, and when he tried to listen to them, they got louder. “What’s happening?” He heard Wild ask.  
“I’m remembering. Wars, please… please protect Marin while I rememb…” Twilight didn’t even finish his sentence.

_  
Twilight heard a sword crash against the floor, and suddenly, he could see the nine heroes outside the ranch, dusk falling. “I don’t…” Warriors responded to Wild’s last question, seeing him transparent, when his blade fell to the floor, a loud sound that made present Twilight flinch. Wars too was starting to disappear. “Hang on! Wild, Wars, what…?” Four asked, panicked. Then, when past Twilight went to grip Time’s arm, he noticed that he too was disappearing._

__  
“Oh… Oh, shit…” Twilight said, in a trance, and the Warriors from the present glanced worriedly at Twilight while facing now Dark Sky.

_“Time, what’s happening?” Past Twilight asked. “I –I don’t… I don’t know!” Said Time, panicked._

_Then, the last image of Wild disappeared. “Cub!” Past Twilight shouted._ “No, NO WILD!” Present Twilight shouted. _“What do we do?” Legend said, searching through his bag, tears in his eyes. Hyrule tried to heal them with his magic. “Wars! Wars! Please don’t go!” Wind shouted, desperately trying to grasp the last breath of his brother._ “Wind… Wind don’t…” Present Twilight muttered sadly. _“Sorry, Wind.” Warriors caressed the boy’s face, but he didn’t touch him. Warriors’ eyes had something they had never seen: absolute panic._

_And then, Warriors was gone too._

__“Wars… WARS! NOT YOU TOO!” Present Twilight shouted at the vision, but that didn’t stop it. __

_Past Twilight was still there, but he was growing fainter. “Time, Time, listen to me. Warriors comes after me in the timeline, and Wild after him. Time, something’s wrong with the flow of the events, with the flow of time” Past Twilight’s voice was becoming fainter. Sky tried to grab Twilight, but as Wind before, he couldn’t touch him. The heroes were all crying now, not knowing what to do. Sky made another attempt, but nothing happened._

_“Guys, we’ll miss y…” Past Twilight disappeared._

_The vision fast-forwarded to a crying Time besides sleeping Malon and… the body of baby Marin dead in the floor. Then, Time straightened himself, cried a bit more, and whispered “First, Wild, Wars and Twi. Now, her. Whoever has done this will pay.” Then, he exited the ranch, sending a last look to his sleeping wife._

“Wars… you’re here. Marin’s here…” Twilight snapped out of the vision, and hugged Marin closer, covering her with all his body, protecting her. Warriors had started to fight Dark Link a while ago, but he couldn’t stop himself and glanced to his crying brother. “What? Of course I’m here…” Warriors let himself be distracted, and Dark Warriors transformed to Dark Twilight, and approached the Rancher. He brought down the shadow copy of the Ordonian sword to Marin’s hearth, but Twilight wasn’t as dazed as he let on. He covered the baby in the last second, and the blade pierced trough the farmer’s side, at the same time the other heroes hurried inside the room, leaded by Wild.

The cry that Time shouted was terrifying.

He launched himself towards Twilight and Dark Twilight, and stabbed the last, kneeling immediately besides his protégé. “Pup…” Time whispered. “T-Time… Marin, she’s… s-safe.” Twilight’s voice was faint. He slowly unwrapped his arms from the baby girl. Time hugged them both. Hyrule then waved Time aside and put his already glowing hands above Twilight’s fatal injury.

Meanwhile, Warriors collapsed, exhausted from his fight. Legend dragged him aside and took care of his many injuries, tears in his eyes now that he saw Warrior’s blank stare, remembering what had happened in the alternative future. Sky and Four fought the now Dark Hyrule, but he was no match for those two furious heroes. Meanwhile, Wind aided Wild, that for some reason had collapsed like Warriors and had his eyes widened, as if he was seeing something shocking. He kept whispering ‘No, no, no, no, no, no, no…’ Then, Time and Wind joined the fight.

Four Links against one shadow, one would think that the fight was an easy one. It wasn’t. The Heroes kept making mistakes due their worries for Twilight, Warriors and Wild. They kept doing errors because of their fury of seeing their brother wounded. They kept crying, for Marin, for Malon, for Time, for Twilight, for Warriors, for Wild. They kept crying. But they managed to hold their ground until midnight.

And at midnight of the last day, the shadow fell to Sky’s Master Sword. With the blade stabbed into his heart, Dark Time glared at the Heroes. “You haven’t defeated me, heroes.” He spat. “You will fight my master soon, Heroes, and there and then you will suffer endlessly.” Dark Time said and he dissolved in a puddle of darkness.

“How are they?” Time found himself asking, kneeling next to Wild. “Regaining their senses.” Legend responded. “Twi will survive. Marin is undamaged.” Hyrule said. “Good.” Sky breathed. “But… I think that they remember. They remember what happened in the alternate future.” Legend said, biting his lip. “How can they?” Wind asked, kneeling by Twilight. “I don’t know. I suppose it’s a spell from Dark Link. Otherwise, they couldn’t be able to.” Time, having examined the three unconscious heroes, now had his daughter in his arms.  
Then, they heard hurried steps, and they saw Malon entering the room with a pitchfork. “What’s happening? What are all those shouts?” She asked, blowing the hair out of his eyes and grabbing the pitchfork tightly.

Time, Four, Sky, Wind, Legend and Hyrule erupted in laughter.

Time approached his wife and made her drop her weapon. “Everything’s fine, my love. Everything’s perfect.” He hugged her, and both of them kissed Marin.

“Thank goodness.” Three voices behind them. Wild. Warriors. Twilight. “Old Man, the next time you pull that stunt, please inform us.” Twilight teased. “I would have loved to time-travel through an Ocarina!” Wild pouted. “We would have believed you. After all, we’ve seen stranger things.” Warriors concluded, smirking.

The nine heroes looked at each other for a few seconds. Then, the heroes who had time-travelled launched themselves against the heroes who hadn’t, and crying said sorry. The nine of them hugged tightly, and Time thought that, eight months ago, when he had thought that receiving that letter made that day the happiest day in his life, he had been wrong.

The happiest day of his life was this one. Hugged to his wife, his daughter, and eight incarnation of himself, everyone safe, warm, loved. This was the best day of his life.

  
  
  
  
“And that was, my little wolf, how I was born” Marin said to his son Link, sitting in his lap. She had amazing red flaming hair and marvellous crystal blue eyes, those that were just like her mother’s. Those that were just like her son’s.

“You were born twice?” Link asked her, eyes widened. “Yes, my pup. And your grandfather Time protected me with his family and friends: Sky, Four, Legend, Hyrule, Twilight, Warriors, Wind and Wild.” Marin smiled. “Grandpa Time?” Link asked. “Grandpa Time was the one that some call The Hero of Time. He was brave, courageous, kind, and an amazing father.” Marin kissed the top of Link’s head. “I wanna meet grandfather Time!” Link smiled. “You will, my little wolf. You will.” Marin hugged her son and Link closed his eyes. “Can you explain the story where Grampa Time messed up Grandma Malon’s kitchen?” Link asked her, eyes widened in wonder.

“Not today, my little wolf. Let’s go to sleep.” Marin scooped up her five-year-old boy and dragged him to bed. “Mama… It’s true that I will meet Grampa Time?” Link asked, eyes closing. “You sure will… Twilight.” Marin smiled, hugged Link and closed the bedroom’s light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love thinking about baby Twilight. It warms my heart.
> 
> Well, it's over! Let me know wht you think about it!


End file.
